The present invention relates to a refrigerator unit and/or a freezer unit having at least one compartment located in the interior space of the refrigerator unit and/or freezer unit.
The storage life of refrigerated goods can be considerably extended by the storage of such refrigerated goods, in particular perishable refrigerated goods, within closely defined temperature limits, preferably just above freezing point, as well as in closely defined humidity ranges. Reports have also been made in this connection of improved stability of vitamins and other health-promoting components of the refrigerated goods.
Refrigerator units and/or freezer units are known for this purpose from the prior art comprising separate compartments in which so-called zero degree zones are set. These compartments are provided for the reception of perishable refrigerated goods and result in an increase in the storage life of these refrigerated goods.
To date, however, there has been no possibility to set the humidity effectively in these compartments in addition to the temperature. However an improvement of the storage conditions and under certain circumstances a further extension to the storage life of the refrigerated goods could hereby be achieved.